


浓缩西柚汁

by hi_iswjy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_iswjy/pseuds/hi_iswjy
Summary: 夜色
Kudos: 4





	浓缩西柚汁

高中就这样在鲜花和蛋糕的庆祝中结束了。

解开被妈妈打的整齐的领带，脱掉深红色的校服外套，满头金发的小崽子玩嗨了整个暑假。

“Daddy会去送我上学吧？”

因为激烈运动到凌晨，姜涩琪嘴里塞着牙刷迷迷糊糊的支在洗漱台上，泡沫顺着没有闭合的嘴角滴到卫衣上。

“嗯？什么？”镜子反射出娇小的人影凑过来。

从背后伸出的手顺着卫衣下摆滑到小熊坚硬的腹肌上。

“我说~Daddy~~~”

湿热的空气爬上耳垂，踮着脚的小孩带着清新柔顺剂的味道侵蚀着姜涩琪的神经。

“会去送我上学吧？”

“唔，嗯，那当然了。”姜涩琪挺直了背脊，刚想要拿开腰腹间的手，小孩却像条鱼一样滑开了。

“那Daddy要快一点！今天上午有课，我想早点过去~”

“咕咚”姜涩琪听到自己吞下牙膏泡沫的声音。

、、、、、

把行李装进后备箱，又贴心的给自己系好安全带的小爹额头上冒出细微的汗水。

金椰梨吸了吸鼻子，回味姜涩琪利落的离开时留下的香味——是小熊最常用的那款香水。大概只是妈妈在机场随手买回来给她的礼物，她却像个傻子一样珍惜，每次出门都会喷在手腕处，仔细的擦在脖颈两侧。

“你很开心吗？”

“嗯？”

又是嗯？

小爹总是听不清人讲话，无论什么时候都很容易走神。嗯？唔？啊？的摆着一张无辜的傻脸对着自己。然后在自己快要生气的时候露出一个憨憨的微笑应付过去。对妈妈就不会这样，她会努力认真的集中自己仅有的注意力听妈妈说话，不敢错过任何一个微妙的表情，就算是自己偷偷在餐桌下面用光着的脚趾摩擦她的小腿，也毫无反应。

“我说，我去上大学了，你很开心吗？终于不用和我住在一个屋檐下了！”越想越气，金椰梨的声音不受控制的变大，咄咄逼人的甩出一连串的话语。

嗯？唔？啊？到底代表什么呢？是真的没有听清，还是不想回答，转而给自己一个台阶下。

有点后悔，就这样喊出来。虽然发泄了心中积郁的不满，但也让车里的气氛变得诡异而又沉重。能撤回吗?金椰梨的手指用力挤压着车坐垫的侧面，想要试试长按有没有弹出撤回的选项。

“椰梨长大了呀，在学校住要照顾好自己，有什么事情要给我打电话。”

不痛不痒。

、、、、、

姜涩琪闷在书房花了一个上午修好了被椰梨弄坏的LP播放器。

小熊长舒一口气，揉了揉有些僵硬的肩膀。

“有点安静呢。”书架上摆着金椰梨被放大裱起来的照片。涩琪者才意识到，小孩好像最近周末都没有急着回家了。算是摆脱了个大麻烦？说实话，姜涩琪不是很擅长处理这种父女关系。大概是妈妈平时太严厉太优秀又太漂亮，小孩把自己当成唯一可以撒娇依靠的对象？总之是还没有长大才产生的错误判断吧。

看吧，就这样上了大学就会好了。

姜涩琪不愿意再想下去，向后靠在舒服的椅背上看向窗外，希望楼下的绿色植被能给自己带来好心情。

“嗯？”

熟悉的身影旁边跟着一位穿着深蓝色西装外套，和之前自己一样剪了齐刘海的高个子。

、、、、、

“我说，真的没事吗？到你家里……”

“嗨，都说了家里没人，之前问过了，她们都不在。”吵吵闹闹的声音从楼下传来。“你在怕什么啊？朴秀荣？”

“哈？我怕什么？还有，别没大没小的，要叫学姐！”

“是~~~秀~~荣~~学~~姐~~~~~~~”拉长的尾音像蜂蜜一样甜腻，小熊的背部紧紧贴着书房门，大气都不敢出一声。

电视机被开到大声，还是能听清易拉罐被打开的声音。涩琪坐在门边盘算着出门的时机。这种时候都不希望家里的大人突然出现吧……只是看电视的话还好吧？唉，椰梨交朋友了，这好像还是第一次带朋友来家里？应该不会带朋友来书房，我还是安静的看会书等她们玩够了回去吧。

随手翻开书架上摆放的小说，摆了个舒服的姿势坐在门口。姜涩琪也不知道自己为什么放着椅子不坐，反而看着可怜兮兮的靠着棕色的木门。

、、、、、、

也不知过了多久，大概是太久没有静下心来看书，上面的字符好像长了脚一样在自己眼前乱晃，还伴随着易拉罐开启的啪嗒啪嗒的声音。姜涩琪站起来准备换一本字少一点的涂鸦书翻翻。

“咚咚咚咚”

脚步声由远至近。

“都叫你不要喝的那么急……哪个是你的房间啊？”

“唔……嗯……前面啦……前面……”

“咚”手掌拍在门上的声音穿透木板，震动着瞪大眼睛的小熊的后背。

“哎？”

“朴秀荣……”金椰梨带着些许醉意的声音好像就在自己的耳畔。

“我好看吗？”

、、、、、、

“姜涩琪……”

“我好看吗？”

熟悉的声音，熟悉的语气，陌生的名字。

那是高中毕业，接小孩从疯狂的聚会回家时，她在车里拽着自己领带，将温热的夹杂着酒气的呼吸喷在自己脸上的时候说的话。

“好看啊，我们家椰梨当然好看。”自己笑嘻嘻的回答，换来了一个对答案并不满意的吻。

、、、、、、

唇舌相交的气息在自己耳畔响起，是比在车里的那次更加激烈和黏腻的声音。

姜涩琪感觉自己整个人被按下了暂停键，脑海中被刺眼的纯白色吞没。

肉体碰撞的声音、急促的喘息声、压抑而又青涩的呻吟。全部都听不到。

“痛！”

“呀！朴秀荣！好痛！”

“乖，一会就不痛了……”

“不要！我不要做了！”

回过神来时，姜涩琪发现自己细心修剪干净的指甲已经深深嵌在指腹中，压出一道暗红。她觉得自己这样很不正常。闭上眼睛，努力回想和女主人在大床上湿漉漉的夜晚。记忆中完美的面容却不由自主的换成只隔着一道门，那张稚气未脱古灵精怪总是捉弄自己的脸庞。

、、、、、

打开书房的门，披着深蓝色西服的女孩好像已经离开了很久。书房对面的小孩卧室一片漆黑。姜涩琪却清晰的看到了床上蜷缩着的人影。

全身的血液都在驱动着她走进那片黑暗。

“姜……姜涩琪？！”女孩终于察觉身后有人接近，在转过头看清的一瞬间被有力的臂膀牢牢抱住。

“你、你怎么在家！”“你都听到了？！……放开……放开我！”姜涩琪从未感觉到身下的人如此柔软和温暖。

“好看……”金椰梨听到头顶柔和的声音终于停止了挣扎。

“我的椰梨，最好看了。”

fin


End file.
